Retail stores often utilize modular shelving units to display products for sale. It can be important to maintain an accurate count of inventory during operation of the store. Pursuant to this, associates often have to count products on the shelves. It can be difficult for associates to accurately determine a count of products on the shelves and, as such, one method to ensure an accurate count is to remove all of the products from the shelves. Unfortunately, the associates must then restock the products on the shelves.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.